Mama
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Los niños elegidos y sus pensamientos para sus mamás en el dia de las madres.


Mamá  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Pensamientos  
  
Daisuke  
Dios ¿ya es día de la madres..?  
Maldición y yo sin ningun quinto en la bolsa..  
¿Como se me pudo haber pasado?  
No tengo ningun regalo que darle..  
Apuesto que junn ya tiene algun regalo en mente.  
  
¿Que voy a hacer?  
Ya sé le regalaré flores.  
Pero son carísimas.  
En estas fechas lo malditos suben los precios a más del doble.. y creo que no hay basto de flores..  
Ya esta.. De seguro.. Sora debe de tener flores en su casa.. si y es posible que ella me dé crédito.  
  
Arrghh pero que estoy pensando..  
Yap.. Ya sé..  
Dos horas más tarde.  
Feliz cumpleaños mamá.  
  
Daisuke.. pero que lindas estan..  
Solo lo mejor para ti.  
Yo creí que ya habías gastado tu mesada..  
Silencio Junn  
La verdad es que son rosas muy hermosas.  
  
Que bueno que te gustaron mamá.  
Son muy lindas.. gracias Daisuke.. es la primera vez que me regalas algo tan hermoso.  
  
Daisuke se sonrojó visiblemente.. Sus manos estaban llenas de vendas los mismo que la de Veemon.   
"Gracias a Dios que hay flores en el digimundo" pensó mientras sonreía pícaramente.  
  
  
  
Hikari  
Bueno es día de la madres.. Es increíble como pasa el tiempo si uno se descuida le llega de improvisto.  
Bueno creo que es tiempo de mostrarle la sorpresa a mi mamá.  
Mer costó mucho trabajo hacerle el regalo.. pero con aydua de Sora pude terminarlo.  
Gatomon hizo muy bien en escoger la flores..  
Quien diría que el gato más salvaje del digimundo.. Y Que tiene unos de los peores temperamentos del mundo fuera tan..  
  
Romantica..  
  
"Hikari ¿de que te ries?"  
"De nada"  
"¿Las flores no son las adecuadas?"  
"No.. son perfectas.. ya quita esa cara de espanto.."  
"Lo siento Hikari"  
"Bueno espero que sea lo suficente para mi madre"  
  
"Errr Hikari.. "  
"Sii"  
"¿Como le vas a hacer para sacarlo de la habitación sin maltratarlo?  
"Ohh diablos no pensé en eso"  
  
  
Iori  
  
Día de Okasan.  
No me había dado cuenta de la fecha..  
Sin embargo gracias a Miyako me día cuenta a tiempo.  
No puedo creer que con todo lo que ha pasado me he olvidado de mi mamá..  
Bueno espero que le agrade el poema que hice..  
Me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo correctamente.  
Pero creo que esta perfecto.  
La tabla esta lista y solo debo esperar que la tinta se seque.  
  
Cuando este seca. La pegaré a la tabla.. y pasaré una capa de barniz.  
Espero que el abuelo tenga en su cuarto..  
Je je je.. como si no hubiera barnizado el dojo la semana pasada.  
Bueno con la capa de pintura y el poema en la tabla estará perfecto.  
  
Iori miró el poema escrito y luego se dirgió hacia su escritorio.  
Armadimon dormía placidamente en la cama de Iori. Con mucho cuidado el chico sacó una fotografía.  
  
Iori la contempló con mucho cuidado.  
"Papá.. Yo cuidaré de mamá.. no te preocupes"  
Iori no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas como siempre que recordaba cuando su padre estaba vivo y eran una familia normal.  
  
Joe  
  
¿Que día de las madres?  
En la madre..  
Dios ya se me pegaron estas expresiones mexicanas..  
Condenada Umi..  
Maldición ya estoy hablando diferente de nuevo..  
Si no fuera porque es mi novia no se me hubiera olvidado de este día tan importante..  
"Paquete para joe Kido"  
"¿Ehh??"  
Un ramo de rosas.. y ¿que es esto una caja de chocolates?.. Y una tarjeta. ohhh dos tarjetas..  
  
¿Que dice?  
"Para joe con cariño.. de Umi.. sé que eres medio despistado y que no te has de acordar que es día de las madres.. así que te mando tus presentes para mamá.. a ver cuando nos presentas.. Besos Umi.."  
  
Que a toda madre es Umi.. por eso al quiero tanto..  
  
  
Ken  
  
Este día no sé que hacer...  
Es día de mi mamá y no sé que hacer..  
He estado tan desconectado de mis padres..  
Que me siento como un extraño en casa.  
"¿Ken te pasa algo?"  
"Mamá perdón por no haber sido un buen hijo"  
"Ken no llores.. es mi culpa por no haberte prestado atención"  
"Mamá.. yo lamento todo lo que hice.. hay tanto que quiero decirte"  
"No ken.. yo lo sé.."  
Mamá..  
  
  
Koushiro  
  
Mamá.  
Koushiro..  
Mamá..  
¿Te sucede algo?  
Es día de las madres.. y te tengo unos regalos..  
Hijo son preociosas estas flores.. pero no deviste molestarte tanto y yo..  
Aun hay más..  
Te invitó a cenar a un buen restaurante  
Hijo.. no tienes dinero para eso..  
Si lo tengo he estado ahorrando para esto..  
Papá vendrá con nosotros..  
Koushiro no deverías gastar tu dinero..  
Mamá.. te quiero mucho.. No llores por favor..  
Lo siento es que no puedo.. y ahora estas llorando tu también..  
Te quiero mucho mamá..  
Lo sé Hijo  
  
  
Mimi  
  
Mamá.. adivina que hoy es el día de la madres,, y que hay un descuento en la clinica facial de la señorita Hanaway.. Despues de ir para allá, iremos a tifanys.. en donde hay un descuento para madres como tú..  
- Ay mimi parece que vas de compras..  
Mami.. es que hay que aprovechar. tu día.. Además papá me dio la tarjeta de crédito..  
- Bueno mimi creo que es hora de que recibamos un tratamiento de belleza..  
Si la gente bella como nosotras debemos estar siempre presentables..  
- Mimi ¿crees que deba pintarme el cabello de rojo?..  
No lo sé.. te queda bien el rubio natural..  
- Bueno creo que debo retocarme el tinte..  
Vamos a embellecernos.. papá nos va llevar a cenar al Cheers  
  
  
Miyako  
  
Diablos odio el día de las madres..  
Todos mis hermano le dan mejores regalo que yo a mi mamá.  
Me siento muy mal por eso..  
Lo unico que he podido hacer es ridiculo arreglo floral con aydua de Sora.. pero me siento que soy una tonta.. gasté todo mi dinero.. para nada..  
- Ayy Miyako pero que precioso..  
Si mamá.. te lo regalamos entre todos  
¿Como que entre todos? me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo.. y conseguir las flores no fue fácil..  
  
Shh miyako.. no ves que andamos quebrados.. invitar a cenar a mamá nos va a salir carisimo..  
Te va a costar Yotha  
Chantajista..  
  
  
Sora  
  
Hola mamá.. espero que te sienta mejor.  
- Un poco mejor Sora..  
No te preocupes yo atenderé la tienda.. y haré la comida.. tu solo recuestate y mira la telenovelas..  
- Ayy sora que pena.. justo cuando hay mas trabajo y tu estas haciendo todo tu sola..  
No te preocupes mamá.. te quiero mucho.. Luego me cuentas como estuvo tormenta apasionada.  
  
- Ayy hija.. no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas tan cursis..  
Es que el protagonista esta divino..  
- SOra...  
Ya mamá.. que no me voy acasr con él.. pero es que esta como quiere..  
- Sora..  
Ayy mami estoy jugando..  
- Por un momento creí que habían raptado a mi hija.  
Descansa mami..  
- Gracias Sora.  
  
Taichi  
  
Bueno para variar hoy no sé olvido que es el cumpleaños de mamá.. ya le compré su regalo..  
Y le voy a dar un perfume que me dijo Mimi que es buenisimo..  
Oye Tai.  
Si agumon  
Hoy es el día de la madres.  
Upss.. bueno lo bueno es que tengo un regalo.. perfecto para ella..  
Te salvaste de milagro..  
Y que lo digas Agumon..  
  
  
Takeru  
Mama felicidades..  
- Gracias Takeru.. Pero es muy temprano.  
Es día de la madres.. y te tengo una sorpresita.  
- ¿Sorpresa?  
Mira por la ventana.  
  
Yamato  
  
Vamos chicos no me fallen ahora..  
Si yamato.. pero recuerda que vas acantar para nuestras mamás..  
Lo sé en eso quedamos..  
Mira ya se asomó por la ventana..  
Venga chicos con ganas que todavía nos faltan sus mamás..  
  
1 y 2 y un dos, tres.  
  
  
  
Comentarios: que les pareció este pequeño fics con motivo del día de las madres.. espero que les haya gustado.. bueno me tengo que ir..  
bye 


End file.
